You're My Girlfriend
by BehindTheWords
Summary: There are many different ways of officially getting together. Some are so adorable that people tend to imitate them years later, some just plain weird. This one is Ashley's. And Spencer's. And maybe someone else's as well...
1. Chapter 1

**You're My Girlfriend**

Ok, so, first of all.. hi guys! I haven't updated my other story for a while now, as you see, and I'm sorry about that. I just don't feel motivated enough to continue writing it in the time being, so it's on a hiatus for now, while I write some other stuff. I have quite a few ideas, and I really hope I'll be able to finish them. Anyway, this one is a short thing that suddenly popped up in my head. Hope you enjoy.

_Dedicated to Annabelle._

--------------------------------------

"Spencer," she whispered and lifted her head, finally meeting the two ocean blue orbs that were shining at her. "I've fallen so hard for you, and I know I'm probably doing a very stupid thing now…" she trailed off, losing her courage. "What are you doing, Ashley Davies?" Spencer asked in a voice barely audible, even though they were standing so close their lips were almost brushing.

"… asking you to be my girlfriend."

Blue met brown as the two girls were staring into each other's eyes, searching, looking, hoping to find the answer they both wanted so much, needed so much.

"I'd be glad to," was the answer Ashley received after a moment of silence. A moment that for her felt like a lifetime. And as she had noticed from the very moment they met, even the shortest moment without Spencer's voice was a lifetime of hell.

"You..uh, what?" The confusion was written all over her face, or so she thought, as she looked at Spencer. What kind of an answer is that anyway? She'd just done the big commitment, asking something she both wanted to happen and just wanted to run away from. But she'd done it. And now she got this, an almost cynical answer, to a question she thought the other one wanted to hear, a question Spencer had actually made her ask.

She didn't plan on asking really. It just happened. It was a true paradox in a way. Ashley had just showed Spencer the side she didn't let other people see that often. The side about herself she detested so much, hated so much, and feared so much. However, she knew that if she was going to at least try to let this work out, she had to be honest. No matter how many tears she might would have to shed, she would have to do it, if she was hoping to get the blonde in the end.

Commitment issues. Simply hearing the words spoken could make you grimace, they were hideous. But she couldn't deny the facts anymore; she was frightened of committing to one person. It was okay with friends and other people she knew, but it was almost impossible when it came to someone she liked. No, more than simply liking. More like… loike. And right now, Spencer was that person for her. She'd always been, from the very moment they met.

"Are you out of your mind?" Ashley said, grinning but still with a confused look on her face. "You first tell me I have to do something about this kissing on cheek thing," she chuckled slowly at the memory of earlier episodes. It's not like Ashley didn't kiss Spencer, on the contrary, she actually did it pretty much all of the time, and if she didn't, she certainly thought about doing it. It seemed, though, as if Spencer thought she didn't get enough, so she'd pointed it out after Ashley had kissed her on her cheek once.

"… and then you do the exact same thing… NOW?" She smiled. "You're nuts." She leaned in and kissed the other girl softly on the lips, loving the feeling of how perfect their lips seemed to interact with one another.

Spencer grinned at the brunette. "I'm absolutely nuts, yes. Ashley, I'm nuts about you." Ashley smiled back, her face almost hurting, but she couldn't care less. The blonde girl in front of her was so adorable she couldn't help but let out a soft "aww".

"You're mine," Spencer said, beaming. Raising her hand to touch the other girl's cheek, Ashley leaned in and kissed the blue eyed angel deeply, savoring the feeling, like she did with all of the kisses they shared. "Only yours," she whispered back into her lips and smiled sweetly.

"Oh crap, I won't be able to get myself another girlfriend now, eh?" Spencer smirked teasingly, looking at the other girl with twinkling eyes. "Fuck you and your teasing, Spencer Carlin," Ashley grinned back and tried to look angry. Spencer's hands were grabbing her collar before she knew it, pulling her into yet another kiss as she whispered: "You're hot when you're angry."

------------------------------------------

Reviews are much appreciated. Give me my drugs...3


	2. Chapter 2

I did promise you guys an update about now. ^^ This is....very much delayed, but I hope all of you will enjoy it.

--------

If music is what feelings sound like, then Ashley's feelings were a pure mixture of the happiness love brings, as well as the hint of fright that only the unknown future can make you feel. She didn't think, she only existed. Fingers strummed the guitar she was holding, elegantly creating sounds never heard before. She leaned her head back against the wall behind her and closed her eyes, soon accompanying the music with her own soft voice. The words, silent to her ears, had some meaning to her, but she still couldn't make out exactly what kind of meaning it was.

She lost track of time as she sat there, and not once did she come back to reality, even if it was for the smallest fragment of time. No, it wasn't until she heard the most beautiful sound on earth, that she opened her eyes, staring into a blue gaze.

"Hey," the blonde said, smiling sweetly at her. "Hey, back," Ashley smiled, taking in the sight of a still tired Spencer who was wearing an oversized t-shirt and had the most adorable bed hair ever. The angel was clutching onto the pillow in her hands, obviously contemplating on whether to voice her thoughts or not. Deciding to interfere before the blonde haired angel's lips were completely chewed off, Ashley broke the silence. "Hey, what's up sweetheart?"

Spencer tilted her head slightly before she answered, making Ashley's heart skip a beat at the action. "Did I dream about last night, or are we really going out?" Ashley couldn't help but smirk. "I guess that's up to you to decide, then. If you think it's a bad idea, then consider it a nightmare and nothing more." She shrugged, eyeing the girl in front of her. "Unless you think it's a good idea, that is. In that case, I would say it's much more than just a dream." The soft smile on Spencer's face soon turned into a grin at hearing these words.

"Then, Ashley Davies, consider yourself taken."

They'd been together for a few months now, and Ashley would tell everyone who would listen to her that they'd been the happiest months of her life so far. "Not only that", she added, "but I also feel happy because I know that every new day together with Spencer is a day even better than the previous one." To say that Ashley Davies was totally whipped would be a clear understatement.

That is why the former anti-Valentine's teenager girl was now whining to her sister Kyla. "I have no idea what to do, Ky!" The pout on Ashley's face was the one she used when all other methods had failed her. This was her last chance. Unfortunately, Kyla being 1) her sister, 2) totally straight without the slightest hint of gayness in her (which btw really annoyed her older sister), thus not really seeing the true cuteness in Ashley's action, and 3) a smart girl who of course had planned her Valentine's gift for Aiden long in advance, Ashley's deadly weapon didn't work at all. "It's your own fault, Ash. You should've started earlier. I mean, come on, I know you've never really done anything for Valentine's before but even you should understand that it might be a good idea to start planning a bit in advance."

Ashley's pout worsened as she looked at her sister. "But I don't even like Valentine's." The younger girl sighed and rolled her eyes. "So why do you bother then?" "Because I love her!" It didn't even take her a second to shout out the answer, desperation evident in both voice and eyes. Kyla slid off of the bed and down on the floor next to her sister, hugging her tightly as she chuckled in her ear. "You're so whipped. And of course I'll help you. I don't want Spencer's Valentine's Day to suck after all." She poked Ashley before quickly crawling away, barely avoiding the pillow being thrown at her. "You're so lucky I'm this desperate. Otherwise, I would make sure you'd go sick of the sight of your pillow," Ashley threatened, smirking. "Now pleeeeeaaase help me?"

**Spencer's POV**

I'm so glad I've matured this much in the last couple of years. I mean, the younger Spencer would be really depressed if she had to see how lovey dovey all the couples around her were acting, while she didn't get that herself. No, I'm perfectly capable of ignoring that. It's just Valentine's after all, no big deal. …Only one of the greatest days of the year for a girl. A day you can share with your loved one, a day being devoted to the two of you and the love you share. A day my girlfriend has obviously forgotten all about. –Had- forgotten all about, until I gave her the necklace, formed as one of two pieces which together would form a heart. Clutching onto my necklace, my mind went back to when I gave it to her.

"_Open it!" I said __impatiently, not being able to hide my grin anymore. She opened the small rose felt shaped box in her hands and stared for a long moment before finally looking up at me. "Spence," she whispered and lowered her gaze once again, staring at the half heart necklace which was reflecting the bright sunshine. "I…wow, thank you. I… I love it." _

I smiled. I loved surprising her, and the kisses I got every time I did so were even better than normally, if that's even possible. But now, I couldn't quite decide on whether to be disappointed, or simply happy. Disappointed, because even after reminding her of what day it was when I gave her the necklace, she hadn't done anything for me all day. In fact, I'd barely seen her all day, so I was starting to worry. Happy, because… well, it seemed like she really did like my present. But then again, she's disappeared without telling me where she is now, so maybe she didn't like it that much.

I was at the beach, at the same place Ashley and I first met. The chill wind swept over my face as I stared at the waves. Waves which seemed to roll towards me, eager to come as close as possible, but never quite there. I liked the ocean; I could sit at the beach and stare at the horizon all day, forgetting about everything else. That's why I didn't notice anything until I felt two arms wrap themselves around me from behind and a breath tickling my exposed neck. The shivers running through my body made it clear who it was. After all, I only reacted like that when she held me. She, being my amazingly hot girlfriend who was now whispering huskily in my ear: "I love you".

I turned around, smiling, but then remembered that I was supposed to be irritated or whatever you would like to call it. "Oh no, not The Pout!" Ashley's shell-shocked face almost made me start smiling again, but I managed to keep a straight face (hah, sure, Spence). She suddenly got more serious as she continued. "Spencer, I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for not being with you today." She ran her hand through her hair and let out a soft sigh. "I… just wanted to make this day special. Special for you." Her brown eyes met mine as she smiled softly. "I failed. I failed at everything I tried today."

It took me a moment to fully understand what she'd said. "Everything you've tried today?" I asked and tilted my head. She nodded and suddenly started staring at her feet with great interest. I stepped closer and lifted her chin with a finger. "What have you been trying to do today, Ash?"

"_Ouch, shit!" Ashley was hanging on for dear life, dangling from one of the branches closest to Spencer's window. Not that a fall down from where she was hanging would kill her, probably just make her break a leg or two. "I don't even know why I bother," she mumbled through gritted teeth, sweat forming on her forehead as she tried to maneuver closer to the window__. "Well, I did ask you exactly the same question only a few minutes earlier, you know. I think you said it was because you are simply too much in love with her." Ashley growled. "Yes, thank you very much, Kyla. I am perfectly aware of what I said to you." "Oh, well, you never know. You lesbians are a bit unpredictable." If the situation wasn't this crucial, Ashley would probably have laughed at Kyla's comment, but now she just barked another "any signs of life from her parents' room?". As much as she wanted to surprise Spencer with nothing less than herself for Valentine's, she was still eager to keep it away from Spencer's parents, especially her mom. That, however, was before Ashley lost her grip and fell right into Paula's much beloved roses with a little shriek, followed by a loud laughter as Kyla couldn't suppress it anymore, seeing as her half-sister was covered with thorns and soil. "Oh shut up, Ky! Help me get these fucking thorns out of my ass before they go any deeper," she whimpered and started humping away from the house, afraid someone would wake up and hear them._

"_Ok, so that was definitely a failure. But hey, I've got another idea! I'll break into Spencer's locker and place my gift for her there." The teddy bear in Ashley's hands was by far one of the most adorable ones Kyla had ever seen. Spencer would definitely love it. If she would ever get the chance to see it, that was. "Err, Ash… sure that's such a good idea? What if someone catches you break into another student's locker?" "Oh, come on, Ky, you've got to live on the edge once in a while." The cocky grin on Ashley's face soon turned into a panicked expression as they heard from behind: "Well, your life on the edge has just served you a detention, Ms Davies." Oh crap._

_Nervousness was something Ashley wasn't too familiar with. Now, however, she was trampling around backstage, listening to all the people in the club chatting animatedly, people dancing to loud music, people getting increasingly drunk. She'd performed several times earlier, but this time would be different. This time she'd surprise the love of her life with a song, in front of a mass of people. Just as she stepped onto the stage, guitar in her hand, she caught hold of Kyla at once, who looked back, panicked. Waving to the entrance she mouthed something to the girl on stage. Feeling her heart drop a bit, Ashley turned her gaze to the entrance, just in time to see Spencer being dragged out by her older brother Clay, her best friend Chelsea and a group of other people who obviously hadn't seen Ashley make her way up to the stage._

I blinked. She'd done all that? I couldn't help but stare at her in awe. "I didn't know. Oh God… you seriously did all those things?" She nodded softly, ducking her head as a faint blush colored her cheeks. "I…" she hesitated. "You?," I repeated and stroke her neck, smiling softly at her. "I made you some brownies as well…" she mumbled and showed me a box which, just like she'd said, contained brownies. Or at least they were supposed to look like brownies. "Oh… I said and picked up one of them, looking warily at it. We all knew how Ashley's cooking was, but we always tried to get away from eating any of her stuff in a tactful way. I slowly lifted it up, taking a bite of it, chewing for what seemed like ages. I looked at her. "I love th…" I lowered my gaze to the brownie in my hand before looking into her eyes once again. "I love you, Ashley Davies." And then I got my Valentine's kiss. Finally.

--------

Guess what guys! I'm in Paris. City of love. With my girlfriend. Or rather... she's here and I'm also here, finally. I feel like I'm mentioning her all the time. ....maybe I am. o.O But whatever, a bit of love won't hurt anyone. 3 Vive l'amour, and please r&r!


End file.
